


The Contact

by ShortWriterBri



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Contracts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortWriterBri/pseuds/ShortWriterBri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl walking along runs into a gorgeous guy who offers her any wish she could want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Contact

Kaneida gave a peaceful sigh as her eyes squinted against the beautiful sunset, a warm breeze soothing her skin and blowing her beautiful white sundress around her. Her hair was tamed in a simple yet sophisticated bun and her teardrop earrings glistened in the waning sun’s light. She was sitting on a white porch swing with an album she’d found inside. It was full of pictures and memories she’d accumulated over time and she couldn’t help but smile at a picture she’d found. In the picture her hair was flying around her and she had an excited expression in her eyes and a bright smile on her face. Standing next to her was a blonde man with beautiful grass green eyes, he had a smile on his face and he was looking down at her.  She sighed again and looked back to the sunset, remembering the strange circumstance in which she had met him.

I _t was an early day in fall and she had been on her way to work. She remembered it like it was yesterday. The wind was both cold and refreshing as Kaneida walked to work. The fallen leaves that littered the sidewalk and streets made the neighborhood look like a calendar. The sky was darkening rapidly as she walked, almost unnaturally so. The wind was also growing colder and she stopped mid-step as a bone deep chill ran through her._

_“You know, you should probably wear more than that when walking a long distance,” a smooth and deep voice said. The voice was surprisingly close and she jumped and turned at its proximity, only to stop and stare in awe at who it was coming from. The first thing she noticed on him was his piercing green eyes. They were so light that they almost seemed to shine, and she noticed that humor and wonder were the emotions residing in those eyes. Next, she noticed his hair. It was a lovely blond shade and it looked extremely soft. She could practically feel the soft strands in between her fingers as she imagined running her hands through it. She was surprised that someone’s hair could look so inviting. She blinked her eyes rapidly to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating and jumped again when she heard him chuckle. He reached toward her and she took a step back. He sighed and she saw a grin stretch across his face, taking note of his nice jawline in the process._

_“I think I’m dressed warmly enough. You on the other hand,” she trailed off as she looked at his body. He was dressed in a well-fitting suit with a crisp white shirt that gleamed against a blood red tie. He looked down at himself and shrugged before quickly tugging her hat(the Noiz had of course lol) off of her head. She gapped at him as he held it up and looked at the button on it before slipping it on. She wouldn’t deny that he looked hot in it. “I think I’ll keep this, thanks,” he said with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes at him and he smiled._

_“I’ve found you for a reason today. I have a proposition for you Kaneida.” The way he said her name, without a single stumble, was enough to set her internal alarms off. And yet she didn’t want to walk away, she genuinely wanted to hear what he had to say. “Proposition,” she said in a questioning tone. He nodded at her, a smirk on his face and even more humor in his eyes. “Indeed. A contract, if you would. It will sound pretty silly but I assure you I’m completely serious. I will grant your greatest wish, in return for something you hold dearly without even thinking of it.” She raised an eyebrow and he answered her question, “Your soul.” She stared at him in silence for all of fifteen seconds before she burst out in laughter at him. She laughed so hard tears ran down her face and she even snorted once._

_When she had managed to stop laughing and was wiping tears off her face she noticed that he had a small smile on his face and that he was staring at her. She blushed and slightly shook her head to clear her thoughts of how attractive she thought he looked with that smile. “You were serious? You want my soul?” she asked him. “I know it sounds crazy but that’s what my cost would be. I’d grant any wish you had, no matter how tough it may seem to you,” he answered. She looked at him with an expression of disbelief. “Any wish I have, you’ll make it come true? No matter how long it takes or how impossible is?” The doubt in her tone was comical enough to the man that he chuckled outright at her. “Yes Kaneida. No matter the wish I will make it come true.  It may take a while but it will happen,” he said to her._

_The urges to brush him off and give in to his stupid proposition were battling in her mind. The logical side believed he was mad and went so far as to wonder how he would even take her soul. The not so logical side believed him and wondered what lengths he would go to grant her wish. Wondered what exactly he would do to grant her wish. What if it involved arson, revenge, robbery, kidnapping or murder? Would he grant her wish then? Or what if he found her wish so tedious he wouldn’t even give it the time of day? Her mind tried to cook up something intricate and difficult and came up blank and grasping at straws. She let out one hard laugh and quickly decided to turn this into a challenge. What could be challenging enough to annoy this guy and give her a laugh? “Do I have a time limit?” she asked him. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and gave what seemed to be an annoyed huff. “No Kaneida, you do not,” he answered. He seemed to put a slight emphasis on the word ‘you’. She thought about questioning it but ignored it, instead stating her wish._  
  


_“My wish is lifelong happiness,” she stated while looking away from him. A breeze blew her hair over her eyes and she quickly pushed it out of the way and turned back in his direction. He stared at her with a doubting expression. “That’s all you want? Lifelong happiness,” he repeated. She smiled and nodded at him, fighting back a laugh. He may have known her name but she knew he had no idea what he was getting himself into. He nodded and smirked at her, seeming to sense the lifelong challenge she’d presented. “I’m willing to grant your wish but a verbal agreement isn’t good enough to me. Meet me at the park nearby at midnight and we’ll have a proper contractual agreement. I nodded him and rolled my eyes slightly. He chuckled and took three steps away from me and poofed into thin air, a thin paper now floating where he once stood. She grabbed the paper out of the air and looked at it. One a rabbit shaped piece of paper was and elegant script that read_ ‘My name is Noiz by the way, welcome to happiness.’

Kaneida was quickly knocked out of her memories when a cool breeze and warm rain began pouring down. She closed the book and stood, looking out at the sky once more before going inside. She shivered as a chill set in her bones and decided she should get warm.  She walked to the kitchen of the cottage and decided to make herself some hot chocolate. She put water in a silver kettle and set it on the stove before running upstairs and taking a shower. She walked into the bathroom and stopped in the doorway to admire its beauty. The walls were tan with varying stones of different shades embedded in the walls. The floor’s tiles were a darker shade than the walls and it was incredibly spacious and one of her favorite rooms she’d discovered. She quickly disrobed, took her hair down, and walked over to the shower to fiddle with the handles. The cold water shot out onto her skin and she squealed before yelling, “GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!”  She brushed her hair away from her face and quickly adjusted the other knob to a warm temperature. She sighed as the warm chased away the cold and briefly smiled as another memory came to her. This was quite some time after she and Noiz got comfortable with each other and had learned each other’s patterns and visible emotions. The emotions inside of then had long since been raging in both good ways and bad. She remembered Noiz had been acting strangely, but that the confrontation had changed her life.

 _It had been one of the late nights she’d gotten off of work. Noiz had taken to coming to get her and escort her to the apartment he helped her acquire_ , _often sleeping there to be there with her. Over the past few days he had been acting differently, avoiding eye contact with her and spending time with her. He showed up at her work, blushing as she looked her up and down and quickly looking away. Her coworkers were wishing them a good night and she waved to them before walking away and next to Noiz. “Yo,” he said in greeting as they walked, enjoying the silence of the night and the moonlight shining upon them. They were walking past a quick alcove of trees and she knew she had to take this chance to talk to him. To catch him by surprise she quickly swung her body towards him, caging him in with her arms. “What is **with you**?” she asked him. He looked at her surprised before looking into her eyes and blushing. He looked down and looked back up into her eyes, and she felt a heat blooming between them. His eyes grew a shade darker and a fire went into them. “You wanna know what’s with me, Kaneida?” His tone was darker but all she focused on was the way his voice said her name since he’d been avoiding saying it. He quickly switched their positions, his long fingers holding both her wrists in his hand and holding them above her head. “What’s with me is **this** ,” he said, pressing his _

_hips against her. She gasped quietly at the feeling of him hard and pressed against her. She looked at him with a surprised and shocked expression, and parted her lips to speak but he spoke over her. “ **This** is what’s with me, whenever I’m with you. You don’t know how **hard** it’s been around you. How much I want to take you,” he was breathing heavily as he stared into her eyes. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. _

_“I didn’t want to admit it but my feelings have been changing lately. Helping to make you happy, picking you up from work, spending time with you; they’ve made me want something I was sure I’d never want. But sleeping over your house with you, hearing what you say in your sleep” he said the last part with a slight moan and she thought it would be her undoing. He looked down before looking back up and continuing. “It’s been tearing at the wall I’d been trying to place between my emotions and you. As of late, I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind. I’ve been imagining so many things with you. I’ve wanted nothing more than to devour you, and I don’t mean your soul. I don’t even want it anymore, I want you; your body, your heart, just you. ” he finished._

_He was breathing heavily and there was a split second of indecision before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped and he wasted no time exploring her mouth with his tongue. She pressed her body against his, her fingers going into his soft hair with one arm around his neck. He pulled back and began kissing down her neck. “Noiz,” she breathed. He groaned against her skin and she pressed herself closer to him.  She’d never felt this way about anyone before and she was surprised she wanted to go further. She was about to pull him into another kiss when he stopped her and stepped back. “Is this ok?” Noiz asked, looking into her eyes. “If you don’t want this, all you need to do is say the word and I’ll back off,” he continued with a wince. As she looked at him she knew just saying yes wouldn’t be enough. She had to express it more if she wanted him to take her seriously._

_“Noiz, I want this. I want what you said. I’ve talked to you about my past so you know how I feel and what I want. And to be honest I don’t wanna achieve that with anyone but you,” she finished. The smile on his face was blinding and it made her smile back. She was feeling exposed so she decided to make a joke. “Not to mention you’re a hot piece of ass,” she threw in. He squinted his eyes at her before he growled at her and began chasing her. She squealed and began running but was quickly caught and spun in his arms. “So you’re saying you want to try with me?” he asked for confirmation. She rolled her eyes but nodded at him with a small grin. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her when a heavy, warm rain began pouring upon them. Noiz laughed and looked around before turning to Kaneida. He quickly took off his jacket and placed it over her head and she laughed. She was already soaked but the gesture was all that mattered. He reached out and took her hand and they began to walk as though it was a leisurely afternoon. “So, about what you’ve heard in my sleep,” she trailed off._

The memory was cut short by the ringing of a telephone. She jumped and quickly exited the shower, slipping on a robe and wrapping her hair in a towel. She ran to the source of the ringing and picked it up. “Hallo?” she said in a breathless tone. The rich chuckle on the other end of the phone made her smile. “Hallo mein schöne Blume,” he said to her with an amused tone. She giggled and rolled her eyes at herself. _Lay out the German and let the giggles roll,_ she thought. “Ich vermisse dich. Sind Sie bereit für das Abendessen?” She was silent for a second as she worked out the meaning of his words. Once she worked them out to mean ‘Hello my beautiful flower, I missed you. Are you ready for dinner?’ she smiled. “Ja, ich bin bereit,” she replied with a question in her tone. He laughed and praised her. “Well done, you’re picking up the language amazingly fast. You’re practically a native. I’ll be there in thirty minutes, wear a dress,” he said before quickly ending the conversation and hanging up. She sighed and quickly blow dried her hair while looking in her closet. Should she play down her style or go all out. She considered each option briefly before deciding it was all or nothing. She pulled out a red dress that ended just before her knees and a pair of red pumps. She noticed they were two different shades of red but decided it was ok since most restaurants in Germany had a darker, romantic lighting and no one would be looking at her feet. She dressed quickly and let her hair down before doing her makeup. She gave herself a simple smoky eye with cat eye liner and her lips were a luscious red. She looked stunning and couldn’t wait until Noiz saw her. She walked down the hall and into the small reading room and sat down to pass time. She’d read half of a book when she heard the doorbell ring. She hooped up quickly, smoothing her dress down and walking down the stairs.

She got to the door and opened it to see Noiz with a bouquet of flowers and a smile. He looked her outfit over and he briefly bit the corner of his lip and shook his head. “You look ravishing,” he said before leaning in and kissing her cheek. She smiled at him and playfully fixed his tie. “You don’t look too bad yourself. Almost exactly identical as the day I first met you,” she answered. He raised a barely visible eyebrow and asked, “What’s different?” Kaneida leaned back and pretended to inspect him before she threw up her finger as though she was having some sort of revelation. “You’re happy,” she said.  He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. “Happier than I’ve ever been,” he said softly with a smile. “I have _you_ to thank for that. I’d be nothing without you, and I can’t live without you.” She smiled and leaned back in his arms to look at him. “Is that so?” she asked. He nodded with a warm expression. “That is very true. So true in fact, that I have something to offer you,” he ended seriously. She looked at him steadily and gasped when he got down on one knee. “I not only offer you my love for the rest of our days but also the gift I have over others. I offer you half of my immortality, half of my life. This offer means that you live as long as I do and vice versa. We can choose to let go of it whenever you please,” he said. By this time Kaneida had tears in her eyes and t-rex sized butterflies in her stomach. “You forgot to say the most important part,” she whispered. He grinned at her with a shine in his own eyes. “Will you marry me and accept the gift I offer?” he asked. Within seconds memories she’d accumulated over the past five years of them began flashing through her mind. Their first kiss, first fight, first double date, first time meeting each other’s friends, first time having a deep conversation with each other, and the first time they’d admitted to being open to getting this far. “Yes,” she said while nodding her head. Right after she spoke she heard laughter and clapping and she saw cameras flashing. She looked around in surprise and saw both their friend groups around them clapping and cheering for them. She wiped her tears and smiled as Noiz put a beautiful ring on her finger and kissed her into oblivion. She knew she’d made the right choice in saying yes to Noiz. And she knew that however long they chose their immortality to be, she’d enjoy every second of both the good and the bad together.

 

                                                                                      Fin.

Ok, this is it. I really hope it doesn’t feel rushed or anything, and I hope it measures up to your excitement lol. I decided a marriage would be a good idea because then, if you wanted that is, I could do little one shots and spin offs for you to try and keep the story going. Anyway, I really hope you like it and I’m super sorry if it sucks!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope all who read this enjoyed it! Kaneida will be starring in quite a bit of my stories involving DMMD! I love writing with a mix of real people and characters.


End file.
